yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Shūzō Hīragi (manga)
This is the manga version of Shūzō Hīragi. For the anime character, see here. |base = 柊 柚子 |furigana = ひいらぎ ゆず |romaji = Hīragi Shūzō |gender = Male |relatives = Yuzu Hīragi (Daughter) |age =? |win =0 |eyecolor = |haircolor = |occupation = Owner of Syu Zo Duel School |school = Syu Zo Duel School |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!"|color = Red|writecolor = Yellow|status = Alive|lose = 1}} Shūzō Hīragi is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). he is a owner of the Syu Zo Duel School. Appearance Like the anime, Shūzō has dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He wears a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath, Shūzō wears a dark blue shirt with another fire design. Personality Shūzō is an enthusiastic and passionate person, History .]] Shūzō is the owner of Syu Zo Duel School here are currently no students at all. Shūzō school’s really struggling financially and so he and his daughter plan is to capture the mysterious Entertainment Duelist, "Phantom", and scout him over to her school.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" After Yuzu ended up involved with "Phantom", Shun Kurosaki took Shūzō hostage in order to lure him. He easily defeated him in a Duel and sent a challenge video to "Phantom". Yuzu and the "Phantom" then met Shun, with Yuzu scolding her father for having lost. Shun declared that he no longer needed Shūzō, released him, and initiated a Duel with "Phantom".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" After Shun deployed an Action Field to Duel Yūya, Shūzō was hung from a branch and screamed for Yuzu to help.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 005: "Assault! Raid Raptors!" When Yuzu reached the top of the tree where her father was tied, however, the impact caused by Yūya and Shun's Duel caused the tree to break. Shūzō and her daughter fell but Shun saved them from the fall, shouting at them to get out of the way because they were interfering with a good Duel. After Yūya won, Shūzō and Yuzu promoted Syu Zo Duel School in embarrassing way, leading Yūya to use smokescreen to get them out and escaped from the shame.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Back at Syu Zo Duel School, Shūzō and her daughter were concerned seeing Yūya talking to himself, and was further shocked when Yūya revealed that he in fact has three other personalities inside him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Shūzō admitted Yūya was starting to creep him out but Yuzu considered the financial gain it might present for Syu Zo Duel School. Shūzō was shocked when Yūya explained that G.O.D was a special card that able to manipulate Solid Vision and whoever got it will lead the destruction of the world. He heard Yuzu questioned how Yūya knew about this, but Yūya simply answered that he saw it in his dream. He avoid the subject by telling Yuzu to change the catchphrase when she tried to promote the school because it was too embarrassing and he refused to do it again. Yuzu protested that they won't be able to promote the school if she didn't, to which Yūya retorted back that he was Dueling not for the sake of the school's advertisement. With everything finished, Yūya prepared to return to his hideout, but Yuzu then also decided that she will be moving to his hideout for a while since she was his manager, much to both Shūzō and Yūya's dismay.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters